Rampaging Sumire
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Forbidden Blade |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK 150% up from the first turn / 100% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Forbidden Blade |skill g lv1 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 40% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Forbidden Blade |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK 200% up from the first turn / 100% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Forbidden Blade |skill x lv1 = All enemies' DEF 30% down, deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = All enemies' DEF 30% down, deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Forbidden Blade |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK 250% up from the first turn / 100% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = General Sumire fell under another's spell, losing all reason and growing very powerful. |friendship = Solferino... Disaster's head WILL be mine. |meet = I must...destroy Disaster's army. I don't need a weak lord. |battle start = My master isn't Disaster. How could I follow one so weak? Hm? What is this emotional pain? Am I actually...weeping? |battle end = What came over me? |friendship max = I won't follow a weak master. So, please, be my master. |friendship event = My master isn't Disaster. How could I follow one so weak? Hm? What is this emotional pain? Am I actually...weeping? |rebirth = I'm free of the spell that bound me. Oh, what have I done? I cannot forgive myself even if my master did. I shall spend the rest of life trying to redeem myself! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Sumire's Orb |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Neo Generation